


Женщина, которая любила смерть

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: она танцевала, босая, по снегу
Relationships: Asagi Maria/Brandon Heat
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 1





	Женщина, которая любила смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы гета и -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича  
> Брэндон Хит/Мария на фоне, Большой Папа/Мария упоминается

Её звали Марией, эту женщину —  
одну из тех зовущих и ждущих,  
одну из тех странных, что  
всю свою жизнь смерть любили.  
Эта история совсем как по книжке:  
прекрасная дама и её верный рыцарь,  
чайная роза, пирог из яблок  
и взгляд влюблённый — им восемнадцать,  
они не знают, как выглядит смерть.  
Но время проходит, он носит за пазухой  
пистолет, в улыбке — горечь,  
на сердце — тайну, и ни единого поцелуя —  
она же глядит и не видит:  
её любимый вместо жизни приносит смерть.  
Среди этой смертной любви  
кружилась вечность, проходя  
ветрами сквозь её тело,  
а жизнь уходила: в её тихой заводи  
осенние пылили листья, пылали  
ярко медом и кровью — тех, кого  
эта женщина так любила.  
Она в зло не верила, она ходила,  
тянула руки — она смерть любила,  
но смерти не знала, в лицо смотрела,  
лица не видя. И вскрик испуга —  
как будто попала пуля,  
и всплеск руками —  
как будто сломались крылья.  
Она рыдала, она просила,  
но смерть, как любовь,  
была непреклонна — всё уходило.  
И начиналось другое: она была счастлива,  
она смерти иной в глаза смотрела,  
не слыша судьбы роковых шагов,  
и сама не знала, когда и как  
непоправимая случилась потеря —  
это так больно, это старше, чем вера:  
так смерть приходит к тому,  
чьё лицо столь долго носила.  
Стекла осколки острее звёзд  
и ножей кухонных — она уходит,  
любимых оплакав, она уходит,  
на замок запирая память:  
она осознала, что смерть любила.  
Проходят годы, идут дожди, ревут метели,  
одна за другой сгорают вехи —  
так плачут, когда теряют,  
так улыбаются, когда находят:  
сквозь одиночество, пространство  
и время она его слышит —  
а он всё дерётся за своих и чужих,  
не зная, когда и как ему наконец умереть.  
Она же ушла в свет другой жизни —  
её звали Мария,  
она (не)видела, как умирают люди,  
она танцевала, босая, по снегу:  
девушка и (не)невеста в венке незабудок —  
женщина, которая так любила  
(какую по счету?..)  
всю ту же несчастную смерть.


End file.
